jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Nexus
Darth Nexus, born under the name Malakaii Corvus, was a Dark Lord of the Sith, and feared War Lord who carved a bloody path in the galaxy during the Whills era. Noted as one of the founders of the Dark Tide, and the Forsworn, Darth Nexus is a renowned military commander, and is most famous for his roles in the destruction of the Sith Fleet of Feral Ragnos during the Battle of the First Kashyyk Sith Academy, as well as the attempted genocide of the Chiss in the battle of Csilla. 'Early life' Child hood Little and less is known of Darth Nexus' early years. Through fragments of data and rumors, it is presumed that Malakaii Corvus was born on a farming colony in the Coroth in 536 ABY, to a Kiffar mother, Mirta Lorn, as a result of a rape during a pirate raid. In the early years following his birth, Mirta moved from system to system, unwilling, or unable to set roots for her and her son. While conceived from a heinous deed, there is no evidence to suggest that Malakaii and Mirta had anything less than a healthy family relationship. At the age of nine, the passanger vessel that was carrying Mirta and Malakaii to Tatooine was set upon by Hutt Pirates. The pirates slaughtered the majority of its passengers, Mirta included, but sold the survivors into slavery. Malakaii, being a young farm boy, was sold to Gorlus, the Hutt, to fight in his arena. The Life of a Slave For eight long years, Malakaii fought and trained in the scorching twin suns of Tattooine, as a gladiator. In the beginning, the days were filled with the fear of defeat and death in the arena, yet as every day went by, Malakaii grew stronger, faster and more ruthless. He became a favored combatant, earning the Hutts a fair deal of gambling money. With each win, he was given a taste of freedom, to encourage him to continue. It was not until he reached the age of 13 that he lost the favor of his captors. Malakaii grew close to the daughter of a local associate of his masters. When their relationship was discovered, the Hutts and their ally had a falling out that cost a fortune as well as the lives of many men. As a result of this, Gorlus had sentenced Malakaii to his death by putting him in a three on one fight with the arena's best. The fight took place after days of torture, breaking Malakaii down to be a minimal threat, however during those tortures, Malakaii held onto the anger that he seemed to have forgotten in his decadence. With the favor of his masters, he could turn a blind eye to his past, at least until a fight; with the torture, he remembered the attrocities, and held onto them, using them as fuel to the fire in his soul. For three days, he endured torture, and on the fourth day, he was sent to the arena to his execution. At the age of 13, he became the most feared combatant in the arena, after slaying three of the arena's best in a single fight. It was from this victory, that he forced himself into true servitude. With enough victories, Malakaii could earn his freedom, however in his victory over the Hutt's best, he was forced to remain, until more warriors could be forged in the God forsaken sands. , and in those years, Malakaii became less of a man, and more of a beast of war. He allowed his hatred to infect him, spreading through his souls like a relentless cancer- he knew only death and soon he relished in it. A sadistic nature bestowed itself upon the boy, as he further honed his skill in combat, making him an elite killer. Then came the day of his eighteenth birthday; the day that he would earn his freedom. Malakaii entered the combat floor of the arena, ready to take the life of one unfortunate man away, securing his freedom- only, that freedom was never granted to him. He was a commodity, and he had earned his masters an incredible fortune, a fortune that was not going to be thrown away for the sake of tradition. Instead of being given one opponent to fight, Malakaii was given wave after wave of enemies. He fought for hours, slaughtering all who came to him, yet with each stroke of his sword, his body grew more and more exhausted. After hours of combat, Malakaii's hope began to falter, and his hatred soon was not enough to fuel him. He was going to die on this arena floor, which was soaked with the blood of those he killed. When the final wave of enemies charged, Malakaii prepared himself to embrace the gods and be reunited with his family. But once again, death did not greet the boy. Instead, someone interfered. A cloaked man weilding a sword of blood red light leapt in, rescuing Malakaii from an untimely fate. This cloaked man, later revealed to be a sith by the name of Darth Sanctus, was a man who Malakaii had never met before, yet he laid down his life to save Malakaii, and before placing a lightsaber hilt into the young man's hand and uttered a final command. "Find your freedom…on Korriban…Do this for me…Darth Nexus…” Then the man passed to the afterlife, leaving Malakaii in an arena as a freed man, yet a man with many questions. This Hollow Hall is my Home Armed with a new freedom, a lightsaber, and a myriad of questions, Malakaii went to the one place he knew, hoping that he would have a chance to understand where he was to go with his life. Boarding a public transport, Malakaii set course for Keldabe, where he would hope to find Jeri'ic and be given a home once more. He thought nothing of the cryptic message he was left with, nor the lightsaber he was given, he only thought of home, where he could say goodbye to his mother, and those he had lost all those years ago. He was not given a heroes welcome, or any welcome at all for that matter. When he reached Keldabe his robes were tattered and he smelled of waste. People shunned him, believing him to be some homeless wretch who sought the glory of the Mandalorians. That was, until he found Jeri'ic- who had taken up residence in Keldabe. He was greated with a combination of confusion, happiness and a hint of disgust by his old tutor, who had him take a long hot shower, hoping to wash him stink of the attrocities of his slavery. Once he was cleaned up, he was promptly presented - -to Mandalore Cassus Fett, a man who he only knew in passing as a child. With Jeri'ic's recommendation, as well as his steely demeanor, Cassus reaccepted Malakaii into the fold of the Mando'a. With his status regranted, he had only one more thing to do before setting foot on a new path of life. Malakaii had Jeri'ic guide him to the remains of the old Fett homestead, and the gravestone of his mother. Once guided to this sorrowful place, he was left alone by Jeri'ic, given his peace to mourn what had been taken from him. His mourning was not peaceful, as he felt the ancient fire of revenge welling up inside of him, mixing with the bitter frosty hatred that had infected him over the years. He wallowed in his dark emotions, allowing them to take full control of his body. It spread through him, soothing him with the warm ebb of familiarity. That was when Nexus started hearing the voices. A voice whispered in his ear, seducing him to give into his hatred. It whispered for three days and three nights before Malakaii finally did as it beckoned. There, in the shattered shell of his old home, Malakaii discovered an ancient power locked within him- granted as a perverse gift from his father, Malakaii discovered the force, as he let loose a roar so great, it shattered what little remained of his home, leaving him in a pile of dust and crumbles. And there he slept, as the sudden toll of the darkside took hold of his body, plunging him into a sleep that lasted for two days. His sleep was far from peaceful, as he relived his most painful memories, watching the lights fade from the eyes of friends he had slain, watching his mother die over and over, and finally, hearing the final beckoning of Darth Sanctus. He awoke two days later to the prodding of a stick on his chest. Jeri'ic had come back for him. His old mentor noted the change in both Malakaii and his surroundings, but whenever he asked he was answered by silence. Malakaii was deep within the recesses of his mind, pondering upon his actions of his past, and the course of his future. Upon returning to Keldabe, he was gifted with a space faring vessel, a bag full of supplies, and a fist full of credits. This was the inheritance of Malakaii Concordia, yet the man who received it was not its rightful heir. There was something that broke in him, through years of slavery, and his ultimate return to the farm. Malakaii Concordia was gone, killed by slavers- the man who stood in his skin was something much darker. The Destiny of the Tainted For once in his life, Malakaii's path was clear to him. The life he had lived was one that should be left in the past- it was a life suited for a naive boy with an unimportant future. Malakaii was once that naive boy, before combat forged him into a man, and he was gifted with a path from the sith. His previous hesitations faded- no one in the galaxy wanted him, not truly. To them, he was a poor war orphan who was too old to be coddled. Rather than returning to the Mandalorian front to live his life among the Mando'ade, Malakaii decided to use the gift that was given to him. Setting a course for Korriban, Malakaii pondered upon the events of his life in the past and where his decisions would guide him. Upon arriving on Korriban, Malakaii was intercepted by a sith vessel, stating his intention. He informed them that he sought to join the sith, as per desire of one of their own, and that he held the man's lightsaber as proof. Then came the moment where they asked for his name. He paused for a moment, then spoke. He did not utter the birth name of Malakaii Concordia, instead he said his title. "My name is Nexus..." With that, he was given clearance to land on one of Korriban's security stations in orbit, where he was greeted by a pale faced sith ambassador who looked at him with a sneer. He was a young man, ripe and youthful, and presumably foolish. Yet when he showed the ambassador the lightsaber of Darth Sanctus, things changed. The ambassador escorted Nexus to a shuttle that took him to Korriban's sith academy, where he was greeted by sith lords Nihilus and Soulless. Nexus told them of his experience with the one known as Darth Sanctus, before expressing his will in training to be a sith. When asked why, he spoke with conviction. "It is my destiny." And with those words, all of the work of the jedi had been undone. His years in asylum from Iniquitous did naught to stop his heart from following the path of his father. Nexus would walk the path of the Dark Side, and he would make the galaxy quiver in fear of his wrath. 'Adulthood' The path of the sith Malakaii joined the sith academy on Korriban, and quickly became noticed for his independence, ingenuity, and sharp wit. He quickly learned that though he was hand picked he would have to earn what he received. Lord Soulless, the headmaster of the acadamy payed particularly close attention to the boy as he passed through physical tests with utter ease, and mental ones with glee, Malakaii had a love for learning. When he finally passed the last of his initial trials, Lord Soulless, who had become the emperor of Korriban took him as an apprentice, teaching him the arts of unorthodox combat and ancient dark arts in the force. He was dubbed Darth Nexus by the council of Korriban and was set to begin his life as a sith. Darth Nexus spent many hours in the archives studying ancient dark arts and history, many sith compared his dedication to that of Darth Bane, but Nexus had his own path and goal, completely different from that of Bane. Nexus began to travel the galaxy, as a mercenary for hire, hiding his true identity as a sith. Even though the sith were known for being rich, they were also known for their greed, Nexus had to make his own fortune. Throughout his travels, Nexus made quite a name for himself, helping seal the victory in battles for several prominent factions. When the break out of the infamous rage virus reached Bespin, Nexus was one of the first to know. Hired by a mysterious client, Nexus went there to assist the efforts to recapture the city, but due to lack of intel he wasn't prepared for what happeened. Bespin was truly a place of chaos. The defenders of the cloud were a mixed group of Jedi, sith and mandalorians, all at each others throats, barely cooperating enough to survive. Nexus knew the planet was of the sith and was insulted by this idea, so he and a mandalorian, later revealed as a sith lord, decided to let fate decide what would come to be of the defenders, only the strong could survive. Nexus and the Mandalorian known as Jag betrayed the camp. They planted explosives and used other methods of sabotage, destroying the bases defenses; the infected attacked, and that night was the bloodiest night Nexus had endured. The jedi called in re-enforcements, and Nexus did the same, soon it was a battle between the jedi and sith rather than the infected and the survivors, but before the sith were over run the planets rulers, the warriors of the Iron fist intervened. With a great display of forces, the Warriors of the Iron fist scared off the jedi, and eradicating the infected. When they heard of Nexus remaining on the planet, they summoned him, threatening him with execution for causing such chaos. Nexus stood proudly, remarking on the poor decisions made by the faction which lead it to the point it was at. Nexus stared into the eyes of the man who was supposed to be his executioner, displaying such courage and stupidity, that the faction recruited Nexus to their cause rather than killing him. Starting at the lowliest rank of Black knight of the Iron Fist, an entirely new universe opened up to Nexus. Being backed with the most powerful faction in the galaxy, Nexus opened a base on Tatooine. Rather than constructing a new base, Nexus made his way to Jabba the Hutts old palace, which had been over run by Tusken Raiders. Nexus defeated the head chief of the tusken tribes, and subjugated them to his will with help from the force. The Warriors of the Iron fist noted that the planet would be valuable to manipulate the black market and criminal underworld. Taking advantage of Nexus' possition they ordered him to find out the defense plans in order to exploit them and conquer the planet. He agreed but let his greed get the best of him, asking to rule the planet. He was denied this; taking this offensively Nexus threatened the high king with death and guerilla attacks and was expelled from the Warriors of the Iron fist and hunted. A bounty was put on Nexus' head, he was wanted dead which forced him into hiding. He was expelled from the Korriban Sith Order since the senator of Korriban was a member of the Warriors of the Iron fist, fleeing at first to Tatooine where his base was and where he had contacts. Exile In Tatooine Nexus took shelter in his old base, where he had a link to the archives of korriban that had not been severed. With this he continued to learn without the pressure of the sith competition at the academy, slowly growing more powerful. He slowly began to re-emerge in society under the false name of Drakko Malicia, appearing in town in either armor or heavy robes to hide his true identity, he also died his silver hair to a dark brown to blend in better with the population. He wandered for many hours in the dune sea, testing his strength against the harsh Tatooine elements. A few years into his exile Nexus stumbled across a large tusken settlement and was detained. The tuskens obviously underestimated Nexus who broke free of his bonds with no weapons. He had to seek out his gear in the village which eventually led him to the chief's residence. The large ruins were full of sleeping tuskens, and to Nexus' misfortune he was not a man of stealth. Accidentally kicking a sheet of metal he woke all of the Tusken raiders and was forced to fight them off unarmed and with the force. After slaying the majority of the chiefs elite guardians the Chief revealed himself. He was a massive specimen, standing at 7 feet and weighing well over 300 lbs, Nexus had to get past him to get his gear which forced him into a fight. The battle was long and hard but he defeated a village chief in unarmed combat in front of an audience of the village council who elected him to become their new chief. Nexus agreed to this and donned the honorary garments of the tusken raiders, commanding the third largest settlement in Tatooine. He raided the nobles on planets and captured a small town of humans, eventually creating the strongest tribe of Tusken raiders in history. Though he gained glory from this Nexus sought to return to the inner rim of the galaxy. He moved to Mos Eisley where he met many people including the planets leader and his daughter, who Nexus had taken a liking to. All was going well until an old lover of Amara's came by when Nexus was drunk. Nexus found this insulting and fell deeper into the dark side, becoming depressed and deranged. He challenged the man known as Raphael in combat, the victor would have courting rights to Amara, but she found this insulting and disassociated herself with Nexus. Refusing to let go, Nexus devises a plan to capture Amara and force her to love him but it back fires, he kidnapped the bar tender, and was forced into a direct confrontation with the dark lord and leader of the planet, Lord Jud'dayas. Jud'dayas was an ancient sith and was far more powerful then Nexus, but Nexus refused to back down and the duel ensued. After a long battle he lost his arm, from shoulder down, but severely wounded Jud'dayas, causing both parties to flee. Nexus' men tried to repair his arm by giving him a large beskar cybernetic, a hideous scar to any proud warrior. Nexus was devastated, and plunged into depression and his dark studies, letting his tribe fall into chaos and not showing his face in the large cities again. Due to the conflict with Tatooines leader, Nexus compromised his position. An assassin tried to kill him at a small cantina he owned, but failed. Nexus knew it was time to go and fled to the far reaches of space. Following his ancient studies he heading to Lehon, an ancient dark planet where the Star forge was said to be rebuilt. The rumors were true, the star forge indeed had been rebuilt, which made Nexus befriended the leader in order to have this deadly force on his side. Showing his skills in combat, Lord Gerlik Raven assigned Nexus as his enforcer, giving him power on the planet where he controlled the laws and the local military. For a while all was well, Nexus continued his training until a civil uprising of the Chiss caused the planets politics to go awry. The political state was plunged into chaos, the leader was usurped, forcing Nexus to leave the planet. 'Rise to power' Halocroft Nexus decided to take matters in his own hands, he grew tired of hiding from the warriors of the Iron Fist. He starts up Halocroft, a military faction located on Dxun which immediately sets the goal of destroying the warriors of the Iron Fist. Nexus gathers intel on enemies of the Warriors of the Iron Fist, then seeks them out. Getting these allies was not a difficult task, he wasn't picky on people who joined, Nexus allowed jedi, grey jedi, Dark jedi, Sith and non-force users to join up with him. The main source of revenue for the was the money made in the new corporation Halocroft Industries started by Lord Nexus. Together they pooled their resources together and creates a massive armada, then decide to strike at the enemy. The battle was held over Umgul, an allied territory of the IF. The massive armada of Halocroft exited hyperspace and began to attack the planet, deliberately not severing communications so that Umgul could call for help. The plan was almost perfect, and yet it back fired on Nexus. His second in command was in fact a spy for the IF, and revealed all of the weaknesses in Halocroft's fleets. When the IF came, they came prepared, and easily overwhelmed the invading forces, forcing them to flee. Upon entry to hyperspace, Nexus was confronted by Lord Vereor, the spy, who up to this moment was believed to be an ally. He made the mistake of challenging Nexus out in the open. Nexus overwhelmed him in combat and forced Vereor to flee. Fearing a continuation of these trends, Nexus disbanded Halocroft and sold or stored its assets. Nexus was forced, once again, to flee. The path of the Jen'Jidai Nexus wandered the galaxy, nearly completing his sith training, he grew skeptical of the ideology. Nexus ran out of places to go in the outer rim and unknown regions, meaning that in order to hide he would have to go the opposite way. Rather than going farther away from the galactic core, Nexus ventured into the mysterious deep core, which is riddled with ancient power and danger. On his initial journey his ship was damaged by an asteroid, forcing him to crash land on Byss, the planet of the Jen'Jidai. Luckily for Nexus, they were a fairly friendly bunch, allowing him to stay their for repairs, which took a long time. Nexus found out about the planets history on his data pad and smiled, this was an opportunity to leave the sith. He sought the head of the Jen'jidai, which at the time was Azazeal, a vong. Nexus was having second thoughts already, but after Nexus told the man of his past the dark jedi admitted that most of his kin were savage and that he had no connection to them. He willingly accepted Nexus into the fold of the dark Jedi as an apprentice, as well as giving him a position on the Dark Jedi Star fighter squadron which consisted of masters, the group was known as the Hell rider squadron. Nexus began to learn the philosophy of the dark jedi when the sith power house attacked the planet. The CDDC seized Byss after months of fighting, Nexus was captured in the battle and was carted off to Manaan for his bounty. Nexus didn't let this happen, he was much more powerful then he was before, he killed his captors and commandeered the ship, taking it back to Mandalore. He returned to the Mandalorian empire, they accepted him happily, little did Nexus know, the Mandalorians had become allies with the Warriors of the Iron Fist as Mandalore married the high kings daughter. Mandal'or refused to turn Nexus in, which forced the high king to pardon his actions rather than destroy the alliance with the Mandalorians. Around this time Azazeal stepped down, and Jen'Jidai Cthulu Plaga took up the title of Patriarch of the Jen'Jidai, and relocated to Zonama Sekot. The age of Chaos Mandal'or Cassus Fett adopted Nexus into his family of Fetts, and told Nexus to seek a career in military. Nexus joined the crimson elite guards, the elite force of the mandalorians. They were hired as mercenaries and had a different political system then the mandalorians. Nexus became one of the best quickly, serving as commandant of the forces. Soon the Crimson guards left the mandalorians shadow and created there own empire, which Nexus helped forge as commandant of the military. When the emperor resigned, he chose nexus as his successor. Nexus took nicely to the role, creating a company, halocroft industries which was funded by old allies, to arm his men and ally armies. With the army reformed Nexus began seizing planets, and became a formidable force. Unable to turn from his roots, Nexus alligned with the mandalorian empire and assisted the loyalists in the times of civil war. In attempt to extend the empire Nexus merged with the United sith federation, which now held Lehon, and together forged the new infinite empire, which claimed over 10 planets, and a stockpile of priceless resources, but soon politics bored nexus and he sought the warriors path. He returned to Korriban and completed his sith Lord trials. He found the trials easy, as he had learned how to be a warrior the hard way, so he sought more of a challenge, and developed a taste for learning, much like Revans.Lord Nexus excelled in basic combat and most sith arts, he scoured the archives on Korriban seeking ancient knowledge. He studied from Bane's, Sion's, Nihilus' and other sith works. He learned sith alchemy and sorcery, and how to turn pain into fuel as well as arcane sith abilities such as the creation and use of the sith sword. He learned how to store a soul in an inanimate object from Nihilus, and yet his hunger still was not satisfied, so he traveled. His journeys led him to old friends, such as Ander, Nexus studied in the Jedi Academy, having access to all files, he learned a great deal, but kept searching. He sought out advanced combat training, he heard of a sith order called the order of seven,which concentrates on honorable combat, with katanas and weapons of that nature. Nexus trained under Zenchou Piteos, who taught him mastery of the blade. Then Nexus found out about the night sisters, led by a matriarch he happened to be good friends with. Sabine was the daughter of Cassus Fett, the Mandalore that helped get the Iron fist warriors to stop hunting him, Nexus knew her fairly well, and convinced her to allow him to study Dathomir magic. He studied all skills of Dathomir witches and excelled in them. Sabine noted his excellence in the art, and allowed him to start the first clan of male dathomir witches, known as the Warlocks of the Nova. Nexus continued to look around for more arts to learn, which brought him back to Manaan, joining the Shadow academy, where he became a high priest of the black, an ideology that the warriors of the Iron fist believed, and it helped get him re-accepted into the fold. It was around this time that Cassus Fett resigned from the position of Mandalore, handing it down to Kylarn Fett. This is seen as the event which drove the mandalorians down a downward spiral, Kylarn Fett was killed in combat by Zenchou Piteos, who was expelled from the planet by the majority of the Mandalorians. This is what brought about the election of Mandalore Canderous Ordo, who began attacking planets all over the galaxy trying to reclaim the mandalorian's fighting image. They made the mistake of attacking Descratoria, which was once the imperial junk yard, this planet belonged to Darth Nexus, who immediately questioned the attack. The mandalorian forces persisted in the attack, which made Nexus retaliate in force, obliterating the mandalorian forces. After the battle, Nexus sent a his navy to Basilisk to seize the planet from the Mandalorians. This was a large space battle, involving the entire mandalorian Armada, versus Nexus' fleet. Though greatly out numbered, Nexus' forces did the most damage which was the goal, disabling 60% of the mandalorian Armada. When Manda'lor Canderous Ordo received this news he exiled Darth Nexus, labeling him as Dar'Manda. Redemption and Discovery When Arhiia Concordia reclaimed Arkanian as Queen, she invited Nexus to claim the title of baron, she knew of his strength and believed him to be a good candidate for the title. Nexus held the title with pride, advancing the cities of Adascopolis and trade city. One day while roaming the streets of Adascopolis, the force called him and directed him to a derelict building, the old Arkanian Dominion castle. He found Arhiia there trying to rip out a floor board, he helped her. Tearing it from the ground, revealing a fist sized Arkanian diamond. Nexus grabbed it, sensing that this is what the force was leading him to, he probed it and found out that it was a form of a holocron. It was a recording of his father, revealing the relationship between the Korrs and the Concordias. This meant that Nexus and Arhiia were cousins, and that he had a birth right connection to the warriors of the Iron fist. Nexus returned to Manaan with Arhiia, who told her father of the news and gave him the evidence. An Tiarna had never known that Jaden was Nexus' father, and re-accepted Nexus into the IF. An Tiarna Dubh, the high king of the warriors of the Iron fist forgave Nexus' behavior, waving it off as rash actions of a youth, and gave Nexus a good Rank, the knew high chieftain led Iron Fist armies and navies to victories, giving them new territories. For once Nexus seemed to be comfortable. Nexus returned just as An Tiarna decided to dethrone the dictator Feral Ragnos, and Destroy the Kashyyk acadamy, home of the largest sith empire in the galaxy. Empress Tanith, Feral's wife, assisted them by letting Arhiia on the planet to sabotage the defenses. The IF bombarded Kashyyk, a historical attack which Lord Nexus led, burning and poisoning the forests like Darth Caedus had once done. Nexus also gave the order to bombard Kashyyk acadamy with proton torpedos, but was too late as an explosion emerged from inside of the acadamy. Nexus was also present for the Bespin insurrection, where Isis Reeve, a member of the warriors of the Iron fists became allies with an enemy of the state, Empress Aalia Ra. Isis tried to claim Bespin in freedom, but was tricked by Nexus, who was a friend. Nexus gave Isis the impression that she would stand a fair trial, but when she lowered her guard she was killed. In the slaying of his friend Nexus' doubt grew, he wasn't sure if the IF was meant for him, and left it with his army and navy, seeking power, friendship, and knowledge. The Dark Lord After Nexus left the Warriors of the Iron fist, he began to drift the galaxy trying to find peace. His search seemed pointless; everyone knew him as the man who razed Kashyyk, An Tiarna's kath hound and a bane on intergalactic civilization. Nexus felt that he had fallen far beyond redemption, forsaking his Jen'Jidai trails, he felt that the sith ideology was truly what he needed to follow. He left the Jen'Jidai and the Hell rider squadron, returning to Korriban where he was dubbed as a dark lord of the sith and a member of the Korriban triumvirate. Nexus was not a man of limitations, moving past korriban he began forming alliances with the various orders in the galaxy such as the world eaters of Kessel, and the Order of the black knights, Nexus honed his skills as a warrior and sith lord, as well as becoming a better general and admiral. He became a recognized figure in the galaxy, though this failed to cover up his dark deeds in the Warriors of the Iron Fist. Halocroft industries was thriving, and Nexus decided to take the next step in his life. The Dark Legion Taking his army and navy, Nexus forged the Dark Legion. Once an army of elite opporatives, a unit of the warriors of the Iron Fist, they broke off along with their commander and chief- Lord Nexus. The legion started with asmall army of enhanced clones, they are all force sensitive, and have been trained by Nexus himself, they also have undergone mandalorian upbringing and their aging is not enhanced. The faction built up on that, as Nexus began to bring in old allies and members of Halocroft as well as the remnants of the crimson empire. After the legion was strengthened, it went out to claim its home planet, Byss from the CDDC. Nexus did this in an act of revenge from when the CDDC kicked the Dark Jedi order off of the planet. They took the planet with relative ease, as the CDDC had abandoned it, leaving only a small remnant of forces. When the armada of the Dark legion arrived, the opposing forces surrendered and joined the numbers. With Byss now secured, they built up a powerful bastion on the planet, and seized the old Imperial control sector, making Byss one of the strongest planets in the deep core. Once they were settled in on Byss, Darth Nexus began to send his navies out, claiming many planets as colonies. The Dark Legion seized Kiffu and Kiffex, stabilizing the economy and political system of the planet. Nexus ruled the Dark legion for many years, not as an emperor, but as a commander. Nexus' rule was uninterrupted until an assassin attempted to kill him. Prophetic visions of the Duel of Fate Nexus visited Concord dawn to speak with Cassus Fett when he came across Kylarn Fett, the man he blamed for the mandalorians downfall. Kylarn seemed friendly and did not appear to be hostile, but Nexus ignore this and engaged him in a duel. Kylarn was said to have become a jedi around this time, and Nexus sought to cut the man off from the mandalorians, but not to kill him. Nexus wounded him in battle, cutting off his arm and taking his lightsabers. Before Nexus could get away from Kylarn, he was struck by a vision through the force. 'The Hand of fate' Darth Rogue rises In the year 40 ABY an assassin infiltrated the Dark Legion Citadel on Byss, the assassin was Katiara Sinis, the sister of Kaja Sinis. She ambushed Nexus with thermal detonators, destroying his body in an inferno, but this was not the end of Darth Nexus. His soul clung to his body, refusing to let it die, dark legion medics rushed out and brought Nexus to the shaman's tower to be healed. His healing was interrupted by Kajas Sinis who stormed into the tower, threatening the shaman with death, he chose to reconstruct Nexus' body with cybernetic enhancements, much like Lord Vader's, except Nexus received top notch cybernetics and was melded to a suit of beskar armor. When he was revived, the Dark lord did not know who he was or where he was, the Sinis family took advantage of this, telling him it was time for a new beginning. They dubbed him with the name Darth Rogue, and took him to meet Darth Omega. Rogue came face to face with Omega on Utapau, where he was sworn into the Zwinick Empire as a left hand man, the muscle of Omega. At that same meeting, Rogue became curious of his past and the voice that spoke in the back of his head, guiding him. He confronted Kaja Sinis, demanding the truth of his past; Kaja was vague and spoke in riddles, this annoyed Rogue, sparking him to attack Kaja, who decided it best to leave rather than fight. Little did Rogue know, Omega had known exactly who Rogue truly was, as did a few others. To be continued... Revenge of a suppressed Sith With the encountering of Iniquitous, Darth Rogue was captured and detained. Iniquitous visited the man often, and said nothing, he simply watched him with curiosity until one day he called Rogue something that stirred his mind. He addressed Rogue as Malakaii, he told him that this was his real name. Rogue's mind began to attack its self, as if the voice in the back of his head tried to launch and offensive. He collapsed from exhaustion, and Iniquitous entered the cell and deactivated the anti-force field. He brought another man in with him, An Tiarna, who assisted in a telepathic reparation of Rogues mind. Rogue passed out, and never rose again. Instead, Darth Nexus returned to the world. He thanked the men, and wandered off, deep into the fortress of the Iron fist where he examined the monster he had become. The memories of what he had done were fresh in his mind. He saw everything, but was not in control of his body. Rogue was Nexus, or a part of him at least; in the explosion that nearly killed the sith, the primal side of his mind took control and allowed instinct to intervene death. The rest of his mind was in a loose conscious state, unable to control unless Rogue was feeling high emotional tension, where the rest of the mind took over, exploiting its weak state though this was only temporary. Darth Nexus found it insulting to look at himself though he could not rid his body with out a new one. He grabbed a pair of black heavy robes and threw it over himself, and returned to Byss, where he ordered a crown helmet to be forged, which he wore over a thin silk shaw which covered his helm. This gave Nexus a more human appearance, and hid what people associated with Darth Rogue. An Old Dog learning New Tricks (coming soon...) The Secret is how to die (coming soon...) The Soul which could not be held at bay (coming soon...) Dead man Walking (coming soon...) 'Legacy' Family Jaden Korrhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jaden_Korr is Darth Nexus' father, the brother of Rhyiianna Concordia, he was Nexus' link to the Concordia blood line. His mother Mirta Lorn was a kiffar of noble birth, and died far before her time, depriving Nexus of the chance to meet her. Sierra Fett is Nexus' step-mother, linking him to the mando'ade and Cassus Fett. Rhyiianna Alderra Concordia was Nexus' aunt and once was the queen of Arkania linking Nexus to royalty, her daughter Arhiia Concordia is Nexus' cousin who brought him into the IF when they were unaware of their relationship. Dace Concordia a.k.a Lord Iniquitous is the brother of Rhiyanna, who disassociated him with the royal lineage, he took up a pick axe and chose the harsh life of a miner on Arkania. Cassus Fett accepted Nexus into clan Fett as an adoptive Father, and his daughter Sabine Vessler as his adoptive sister. Nexus was a long lost member of the Concordia family, and is not on the family tree Traits Darth Nexus excelled as a warrior due to his natural strength in the force and inherited Jadens technology skill he took on the name Darth Nexus, and the rest is history. As a war lord Nexus excelled in nearly all forms of combat. He was an excellent swords man, in both light saber combat and normal sword combat. Nexus is also know for carrying his deadly slug thrower pistol "Beowulf". Nexus is an artist of the force, and his technological savvy has helped him excel even more in combat. Nexus was a decorated Admiral, and his ships were feared by the galaxy, some were his design. Due to his many years in slavery and the arena he has extreme physical strength, endurance and agility. Powers and Abilities Darth Nexus is a master of the Dark side, and a practitioner of both sith alchemy and sith Sorcery. He is also blessed with the gift of foresite, with which he sees the future, not limited to his own. He is known to have prophetic visions in the force, the power occurs at random times, he doesn't control when a vision occurs. He is also the only male that is a master of Dathomir magic. Through years of training Nexus has mastered all forms of telekinesis as well as all forms of force lightning. Though he has chosen to master only two powers, he knows many more. Titles Darth Nexus was a man of many titles from a decorated career from both Politics and Military. He went by the following; Dark Lord, Black Knight, Dark Hand, Crimson Emperor, Infinite Emperor, Sith Commander, Yavin Admiral, Dark Knight, Alpha Baron, Baron, Blood messiah, King and even Sith'ari for a very short amount of time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord